Beautiful you
Lyrics |-|Japanese= ah その声に触(さわ)って　眠れたらいいのに 会えない夜も　抱いてるみたいに 君だとわかる　目を閉じても 甘い体温が　聞こえてくる you’re such a beautiful woman 今すぐに欲しいよ 君がいる世界はa beautiful dream you’re such a beautiful woman 好きでどうしようもない everything 溺れてく　深く so sweet you’re such a beautiful you yeah 小さなピアスを　外す指先も しなやかに明日(あす)を　信じる強さも たまらないほどに　僕を誘う 自分の秘密に　気づいてないの? you’re such a beautiful woman どんなkissがいいの? 僕だけに教えて a beautiful world you’re such a beautiful woman もう止められそうにない my baby そばに来て　ここで　feel me ’cause you’re so beautiful 君だけが持つ　愛の意味 yeah 誰にも触(さわ)らせたくないよ you’re such a beautiful woman baby 今すぐに欲しいよ 君がいる世界は a beautiful dream you’re such a beautiful woman 好きでどうしようもない everything 溺れてく　深く so sweet yeah you are beautiful baby you’re special one you’re such a beautiful dream you are beautiful baby you’re special one you’re such a beautiful dream |-|Romanization= ah Sono koe ni sawatte nemuretara ii no ni Aenai yoru mo daiteru mitai ni Kimi da to wakaru me wo tojite mo Amai taion ga kikoete kuru. you’re such a beautiful woman imasugu ni hoshii yo Kimi ga iru sekai wa a beautiful dream you’re such a beautiful woman Suki de doushiyou mo nai everything oboreteku fukaku so sweet you’re such a beautiful you yeah Chiisana PIASU wo hazusu yubisaki mo Shinayaka ni asu wo shinjiru tsuyosa mo Tamaranai hodo ni boku wo sasou Jibun no himitsu ni kizuitenai no? you’re such a beautiful woman Donna kiss ga ii no? boku dake ni oshiete a beautiful world you’re such a beautiful woman mou yamerare sou ni nai my baby soba ni kite koko de feel me ’cause you’re so beautiful Kimi dake ga motsu ai no imi yeah YC/JJ dare ni mo sawarasetakunai yo you’re such a beautiful woman baby Ima sugu ni hoshii yo Kimi ga iru sekai wa a beautiful dream you’re such a beautiful woman Suki de doushi youmonai everything Oboreteku fukaku so sweet yeah you are beautiful baby you’re special one you’re such a beautiful dream you are beautiful baby you’re special one you’re such a beautiful dream |-|English= Ah I wish I could fall asleep to the caress of your voice Even on the nights we can’t meet, it’s like you’re embracing me I know it’s you even with my eyes closed Your tender warmth, I can sense it You’re such a beautiful woman I want you right now, a world with you in it is a beautiful dream You’re such a beautiful woman I can’t help but love everything about you, I’m drowning in the depths of you, you’re so sweet You’re such a beautiful you, yeah You remove your small earrings and your ring too You’re so graceful, even in your strength to believe in tomorrow It’s maddening, how you tempt me Aren’t you even aware of your own secrets? You’re such a beautiful woman How should I kiss you? Tell only me, a beautiful world You’re such a beautiful woman It seems this can’t be stopped, my baby, come to my side, right here, feel me ’cause you’re so beautiful Only you possess the meaning of love And I don’t want to let anyone else touch you You’re such a beautiful woman baby I want you right now, a world with you in it is a beautiful dream You’re such a beautiful woman I can’t help but love everything about you… I’m drowning in the depths, you’re so sweet Yeah You are beautiful Baby, you’re a special one You’re such a beautiful dream You are beautiful Baby, you’re a special one You’re such a beautiful dream Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs